


I Fell For You

by Fluidpersonofcreativity



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluidpersonofcreativity/pseuds/Fluidpersonofcreativity
Summary: Bhero's life was pretty unworthy in his eyes, until someone changed all of it.





	1. Beginning of intro to myself

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I know I have been gone for a long time, and most of you requested to continue my other works. I cannot do such thing unless you guys cooperate and give me ideas to finally dust them off. Hope you like it!

I always considered myself a lonesome brute, with no friends. No one to talk to, no one to trust. And when you are a huge guy with one eye, horrendous mouth-like teeth, and topped with mechanism to keep me living, like me. You'd feel pretty ugly, but in my case, it's worse. 

You see, I work for the Lord Commander of the Infinity Guard as a Second in Command, and people are often scared of me than the overlord himself. Nobody likes to talk to me, since they always stare at my hands or even at my face, but I am used to it, its all part of it anyway... I am always working a lot, but when there is no work, I head to different planets such as Ventrexxa Ina or even Yarno, but there is no place I can never call home like Tera Con Prime. In Yarno, everything seems... Too spiritual, including the Deathcropolis, it's just a bunch of murder of other wild Xenolife but in a death match.

Ventrexxa, is completely different, its more of a nice calm and economical place, but sometimes, it feels a little tribal, cities are made separately with different governors. But all tribes are kind, including where Avocato came from, C'jaze Tribe. 

Anyway, * _ahem_ * sorry about my drifting...

I really never found someone I could call a friend, not a single life being was brave enough to face me or even speak to me. I was mostly used as a weapon, as a threat to someone, as a * _killing machine_.*You would think it hurts me, but it really does have it's disavantages, like a reputation worth nothing, stares, and whole lot more. Well... I just hope it's I can say for now. 


	2. The beginning of something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bhero feels off today, but someone in his life is now met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hello to Chapter 2!

Today was another day. This time, I had a day off, but I felt like total crap, I didn't feel like going out. While I had to force myself to walk, I went to a corner of a hallway, away from all kinds of guards, and into a room where the crystals where reflective. I walked into one of the said crystals, looking at my reflection. I felt like the longer I stared at myself, the more disgusted I got at myself. Suddenly, I begun to scratch my arm severely, quickly scrapping away tiny fragments of my skin, also drawing blood. Second I stopped, I felt bad, but not truly. I was into some deep and dark thoughts. I thought about my past.

\- Flashback  
  
_*I was just in the basement, with no light to begin with, I felt scared for my life!_

_Suddenly, I hear the door open. It was my father._

_"You disgrace!" He said before he hit me on the side of my face. I fell on the floor, my head got a dent from the hit, I looked at him unwillingly._

_"That comes from your mother, you sin of a gay bitch!" He says, before leaving upstairs.*_

\- End of Flashback

I was already angry by the time I ended the thinking, I felt like breaking something. But before I knew it, I punched the crystal facing me, but in result, I hurt myself, hissing in pain. I look at my hand, it had broken enough to show a part of my exoskeleton on my said knuckles, also showing a few strings of my blood circuit. I sigh in pain. I look on the floor, not wanting to ask for help.

"Excuse me?" I heard a soft voice, I quickly turn to look at a life being. He had a pastel pink skin with a cut on the head, not deep, but old scarred. The body was skinny, quite underweight, I say, and the height was similar to the Lord Commander, but significantly taller. And he had the most soft eye stares I had ever seen. Suddenly, I look at his expression, he looked a bit scared.

"Yes?" I say, but I sounded a bit rude, which was not my intention at all.

"I heard a noise coming from here, d-did something break? (Looks at the shattered crystal) Oh! I will clean that right away!" He said, quickly grabbing a broom and set off to sweep the area, I looked at him do so. I suddenly noticed the collar on his neck, which meant he was a servant of the lord. I had never seen him before. After he was done, he put away the broom and looked at me, but soon glared at my damaged hand. I look at him but hid my hand quickly. The lad swiftly looked away, shamefully.

"You're new here. I never seen you around." I said, breaking the ice. He looked a bit uncomfortable, but answered.

"Yeah, I have been here for a mere week... And y-you?" He said. I look in surprise, my first question that is social!

"I have been here for about a month." I reply. I stay silent, but he doesn't move anywhere else.

"Your hand seems damaged... (I look at him) Oh dear! Sorry I brought it up! Don't h-hit me!" He said quickly, I look at him in confusion. Looks like he was abused by him before, so I was not really that surprised, but I felt very bad for him. I look at him panic, tears quickly shedding out, I got worried. How was I supposed to know what to do when someone panics in your face? I try to calm him.

"Hey hey hey.... Why would I hit you? I don't even know you, yet! Calm down, please." I tell him, trying my best to not scare him as much as I did in the beginning. He soon did calm down, but tried to stay quiet.

"It's going to be OK. Just... try to not cry much." I tell him, he stops his tearing.

"I-I apologize... I h-have a lot of mental i-issues..." He tells me, I nod in understanding. Soon, I see him take out a small tissue, wiping away the tears. After that, he takes out a small box of tools.

"You don't mind if I... Fix your hand? As my gratitude for... Trying to help me." He asks, I was taken aback slightly. A gratitude? Did I really help him? How is he not freaked out of me? But either way, I nod. I don't want an angry commander yelling at me for breaking my hand.

"Alright. May I see it?" He asks, I nod, taking hand out. Then, he gently grabs my hand, taking a good look at it.

"May I ask you to sit down? It's going to be a bit... And it might hurt, but do tell me if it does so I can give you a break." He tells me, I sit down, making some space for him to fix my hand. He later sits as well, still holding my hand, he begins to open the box of said tools and begins on his work. I look at him do the work. I begin to look at his face, but I try to not look at him too much, in case if I freak him out.

"Why do you have such metal on you? What species are you?" He suddenly asks, I feel my heart race. A social interaction!

"Well, my species are called Xanaborg... We have such metal on us to keep us alive, since we are born with lots of health problems. Mine has to do with my stomach, I have too much acid on and some acid has managed to escape. Now I carry a metallic stomach with some of the acid contained..." I say, he nods in such information gained.

"OUCH!" was the thing that hurt me, the servant quickly apologizes.

"It's ok... you must've hit one of my nerves." I tell him, he lets out an "oh" and gently keeps working, almost done to my surprise.

"I am a Kiametrexian, my species are not that well known... and if you notice, I look underweight, but I am actually quite healthy bodied. Average build." He says, I let out an understanding "ah." Soon, he finishes with my coating polished and that was it.

"Thank you." I say.

"Anytime. My name is Eric, Eric Hagrik, and your name is?" Eric introduces himself at last.

"Bhero, I am the second in command here. It was a big pleasure to meet you, Eric." I say. It really was a nice company, but I didn't tell him that, as I didn't dare to bring my loneliness into this.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Bhero. You are so kind!" Eric says, but soon looks at his watch, and gasps in shock.

"Oh my! I need to go, and thank you, once again!" Eric says, before running off to Lords know what.

"Wow... and he really called me... Kind...? (I start to walk to my room) I feel so... good, and I feel a whole lot better." I tell myself. I keep on walking, soon arriving to my room. I then quickly go to my bed, and soon drift off to sleep, but I had Eric in my mind. I thought of how brave he was to even talk to me. I then thought of myself and Eric, just being great friends, and he suddenly nuzzles his forehead against mine...

Wait...

What am I thinking!? I could not be thinking that! But I was, and I shook my head, but the thought never went away. I kept thinking of him holding my hand as gently as ever, soon kissing it, and... Oh dear Gods! Am I falling, hard? Did I just visualize THAT!? No! He could never like me! He could never kiss my horrendous mouth, nor even look at me as if I was handsome or something! He could not like me like THAT! I sigh in anger, how could I be falling for him hard? I just met this guy! Gods, I hate being gay! Nobody likes a Gay Xanaborg! Nobody likes me anyway!

After pushing the thoughts away, I try to sleep, but I soon drift off into a great yet unworthy dream, Eric was all I think of now, but... I thought of it as wishful thinking and as part of being so lonely that I must've been hoping for affection or some attention. I fully fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, Bhero! Looks like you like someone! Don't deny it, boiiii


	3. Nightmares and Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bhero goes through some dreams, his anxiety is far from the reality, but Eric manages to get Bhero's worries away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer... And it is longer too. Welcome chapter 3!

* _I couldn't sleep_.*

I woke up with such nightmares. I took too much thinking into a side that it has affected my sleep schedule, I have messed it up. 

\- Dream one

* _I was alone, walking my way home, suddenly, someone throws a rock at my head. Before I could punch them, I was surrounded by a mixture of shadows, different than the other, pointing at me and laughing at how ugly I am. Before I knew it, they laughed because I was gay. I woke up._ *

\- End of dream one

I couldn't fall back to sleep, but I did close my eye, trying to go and think of a so called "happy place" and soon fell back to sleep. 

\- Dream two

*I _was hanging out with Eric, simply talking and getting compliments, suddenly, he says that I was a fool for believing such sayings, and laughed at me. I woke up_ *

\- End of Dream two

I was already devastated at myself, thinking that Eric was only saying kind so he wouldn't make me angry. I was slightly ready to cry, but I then hear my door knock. I stand up, trying my best to not look weak and opened the door. And for my surprise, it was Eric. 

"Oh! I am sorry if I disturbed you, I just got lost..." He said, I look at him softly. 

"It's alright. Um... would you like to come in?" I ask, but quickly felt like a fool, why did I ask that!?

"Oh, um... S-sure." He replies, I let him pass me, he looks around, he seemed to become curious at my room. My bed was slightly higher than him, my desk was organized but had some files in it, and my shelf had some books and entertainment games and movies I used to watch and play. 

"You seem organized! And quite spacious too, Bhero." He tells me, I blush slightly without notice. 

"Thanks, um, would you like to sit down on the bed? I can adjust it so you can climb on easily." I ask him, he nods and I adjust my bed lower so he can climb on, then, Eric gets on the bed and sits in the middle, I chuckle. 

"So comfortable! My bed is kind of... outdated..." He says, soon frowning a bit. I felt bad for him. 

"Eric, may you move a bit? I need to sit as well." I ask of him. He does so, I slowly sit, getting comfy.

"Is it true you got lost? You can tell me anything." I ask in doubt, but I really wanted to know if he really got lost or not. He looks down, in fear. 

"Well, I didn't really get lost, but I just... Couldn't remember the exact door, I am close to you, apparently." Eric tells me, I nod. He stays silent for a bit, I got worried. 

"Hey, Eric? (He looks at me) can you be honest with me for a moment?" I ask, my voice softening. 

"What's wrong?" He asks, his tone had worry in it. I sigh a bit, frowning. 

"Do you think I am... a monster? It's... Personal stuff, really, but you don't need to answer if you don't want to." I ask Eric. He looks at me in surprise. I expect him to nod, but instead, he lays a hand on my leg instead of my shoulder, in which I understand because I am huge. 

"I don't know why you ask that, but... I don't think you are a monster. You are quite kind to me, and I like your personality. Sure you look scary, but you are just misunderstood, from what I know now." Eric says, smiling a bit. I felt slightly better. But I had to tell him why. 

"Well, reason I ask... Is because I am a lonely savage... I am often used as a threat or as a killing machine. It really does have it's disavantages, so I have no friends at all." I tell him, but he only lets out a small "oh." I soon frown, but some tears manage to come out. Eric notices this. 

"Are you going to be OK? (I don't respond) Bhero? Bhero?" Eric tried to pull me from the thoughts, but had no avail. I did hear him talk to me, but it was now muffled in my hearing. Suddenly, I get snapped back into reality by a hug. I look at Eric hugging me. His face to the side, his hand behind me patting my back. I soon burst into sadness and tears, hugging Eric back as I cried. Eric soon murmurs into my hearing box, trying to calm me down. 

"Let it all out, you will get better." Was all he kept saying. I only cried harder, Eric still hasn't parted from me. I told him how I felt last time and how I feel now, he simply listened. And ACTUALLY listened. 

"Oh... Bhero... I know it's hard, and... I truly understand how you feel. Sometimes I feel like that too. Like no one cares and such. But... I sometimes try to keep my hopes up, thinking that there is gotta be someone who cares." He says, but he was not done.

"And you are the first to show me some care, and now... I want to do the same for you, seeing that... You have your troubles as well." He finally said, smiling a bit, I slowly release him from the hug. I wipe away my tears, I began to feel better now. 

"Thank you, Eric... I truly appreciate your help. You really did my day..." I said softly, Eric had smiled warmly, and for the very first time in a really long time, I began to smile, remembering my lips were able to move slightly. I saw Eric smile even more bigger, possibly seeing that I was happy. 

"I can tell you are smiling." He says, I smile more. 

"I haven't smiled in a loooong time." I tell him, smiling even better, but soon feeling like crying. I wanted to cry because I was finally making a friend. I wanted to cry because I had contact. Because I feel... loved. I tried to avoid crying, but I let out a small tear. Eric noticed, but soon slowly wiped away my tear gently. I blushed, but he doesn't notice. 

"I need to go, but if anything, I will be in my room for tonight, OK?" He tells me, I nod. Both of us soon stand up, heading out, but I stay in my room, Eric heads out, but looks at me and waves a goodbye to me. I wave back. 

"Good night, Bhero." He says.

"Good night, Eric." I reply, looking at Eric head to what I believe is his room. I notice that he is actually next door to me in my left. I head and close the door, soon laying down on my bed, too lazy too adjust it back. 

"* _He is so kind... I just hope that he doesn't get hurt tomorrow. And such..._ *" I think, soon falling asleep for the rest of the night, not noticing myself purr. 


	4. Pain And Lovely Surprises

One morning, I woke up hearing an argument. It came from the Lord Commander, but I couldn't make out the name he had mentioned. I groggily get up, rubbing my eye and blinking a few times. I soon stand up and get myself out of my room, but I could not believe what I was witnessing. 

The Lord Commander was abusing Eric! 

I was shocked to see Eric get yelled, and pushed. The lord was basically saying how useless he was and a bunch of other bad sayings. But at one point, the lord had slapped Eric in the face, and THAT is when I finally stepped in between them. The Lord Commander looked at me madly. 

"What is going on?" I ask the Lord Commander, he simply huffed at me before speaking. 

"Why Eric being an idiot of course! He does nothing right!" He yelled, but soon I heard some sniffing, I look behind me, and it broke my heart to see the servant cry. 

"Oh stop crying, you stupid fuck!" The lord yells again, however, I step in more. 

"Sir, I will take care of this. I will make sure to teach him a lesson." I tell him, but I lied in the last part. I did NOT have the heart to lay a hand on Eric. However, the Lord Commander took that lie and smiled. 

"Very well then. I will let you take care of this matter. I don't need enough stress anyway." The lord had said to me, walking away, but glared at Eric one last time before fully walking past him and away. I turn to look at Eric, he cries harder. I slightly force him in my room, but I manage to close my door and sit down with him. Eric soon begins to talk through his crying. 

"* _voice breaking_ * I don't understand... A-All I did was bring his medicine and his biscuit in. W-Why is he so mean?" Eric sobs, crying worse. His wailing was kind of loud, that it broke my heart in a million shattered pieces, I just wanted to hug him tight and kiss his troubles away. But I refrained myself. I had to hold myself from doing such things. All I could do was listen to his troubles, and slightly pat and rub his back, which eventually made him calm down. His crying had gotten less and less loud and his tearing had eventually stopped. He soon was calm enough to explain me the whole situation, in which I was upset at. 

After he had finished explaining, he frowned deep. I looked at him, but I soon noticied he was rubbing his arm frequently. Something told me... That he was in pain, and that he didn't want me to worry any further. But noticing the constant arm rubbing, made me raise my eyebrow, and I had to ask him. 

"Eric... Why are you rubbing your arm so much? Are you in pain or something? I can get you some pain-killers." I asked and offered, but he shook his head. 

"pain-killers won't do anything with this one..." And with that, he removed his glove, and raised his sleeve, and to my sad surprise, his arm was filled with cuts. I was in shock, how could he do this to himself!? Did the Lord Commander made him do this? Is this a joke!? My mind was racing headful of questions and anxious scenarios that I couldn't help but growl in worry. 

"Yes... I cut myself... Happy now?" Eric had said, seemingly getting upset. 

"Eric... I am happy that you trusted me enough to tell me this... But what I am not happy about is that you harmed yourself! Why would you do that? You finally have someone who cares! Me!" I said, soon getting a worried tone on me, but Eric scoffed. 

"Yeah right... You said you were going to "teach me a lesson!" So do it! Teach me a damn lesson because no one cares a fucking thing about me anyway, not even you! I know you don't care about me! You just want me vunerable so you can kill me when I least expect it!" Eric yelled, and in which it broke my heart, truly it did, I felt like crying, but I didn't do nothing. Nothing until Eric spoke again. 

"So? What are you waiting for? COME ON! HIT ME!" He yelled before I decided to say something I could not jump back in time from.

"REASON I DON'T HIT YOU IS BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" I finally yelled. But it was more... Of a yelling confession. Eric was quickly dumbfounded, his face went from angry to a calm surprised. He froze for a bit, and I didn't say anything, panting from the yelling. He finally moved when he was tearing up. 

"Y-You love me?" Was all he stuttered, I realize what I mentioned at last and I blush fastly. But I nod in truth, my face flushed with embarrassment. Eric soon wiped away his tears with his small tissue, but felt confused. 

"I... umm... I don't know what to say... But... Wh-why me? Why do you love me? I am a weakling, and you are... A huge Xanaborg! I mean, no offense... But... I don't know any-" He managed to say, but I cut him short by holding his face gently, my claws softly touching his cheeks and caressing them, his skin was so soft. He blushes a bit. 

"I love you, not because you fixed my hand, not because you care, but because you are brave, braver than I thought. A-And, I feel so gay right now, but I like males... You made me feel safe, and loved too. You finally made me who I am in terms of care... I am a huge gay ass Xanaborg who likes brave males, apparently." I finally confess more, Eric's face was filled with so much surprise, his face had the most cutest expression I have ever seen yet. He was subconciously pressing into my gentle touch, and blushed even more, looking down to a side and smiled quite small, but warmly cute. 

"Y-You know... I never knew you liked me... And I do like you back.... I just... Thought you didn't care enough." He confessed. I felt a huge wave of a warm feeling, a feeling I never felt. But it felt so nice, that it made me gurgle in pure happiness. Eric giggled at my gurgling. 

"Now that is one funny happy sound!" Eric said, I smile. He soon cups his hand on one of my clawed hands and gently takes it and holds now both my hands, and it felt... very... special. His eyes stare at mine, and before we knew it, we slowly got pulled into a kiss, and from what I believe, was our first kiss. Mine was my true first. His, was a first in a long time. After losing all of our breath, we gently pull away, soon locking eye contact with each other. Eric had a huge and adorable smile. His eyes brightened a bit, I found that happy spark in his eyes, that longed and waited to be lightened. He soon pulls me in for another kiss, I kiss back ever so gently. We both soon sit on the bed, lay down and start cuddling, but soon Eric falls asleep on me. 

"Aw.... my poor love..." I whisper in order to not wake him up, and soon nuzzle gently my head before I fall asleep as well. Good thing I didn't work today!

"I love you." Was what I whispered in my lover's ear, and I felt him smile in his sleep... 

**Author's Note:**

> Whew... That was... Wow. And this is all Headcannon, so wait 'till it gets better!


End file.
